The object of the present invention is a brake caliper for a disc brake, particularly for a disc brake of a high-performing vehicle.
High-performing vehicles, for example race vehicles, are currently capable of attaining very high maximum speeds. Their braking systems are thus required to ensure effective braking, i.e. limited braking space and a response to the action of braking that is even over time, for example throughout a run.
While braking, the heat resulting from the friction occurring between the pad linings made of friction material and the disc causes the overheating of several brake components. Particularly, the disc and pads may overheat, thus leading to a consequent alteration in the characteristics of the materials of which they are made, and hence an overall decrease in the braking effectiveness. Furthermore, due to the contact between the very hot pads and the cylinder-piston units that operate the latter, the braking system fluid can overheat, with the consequent risk of boiling. These events can cause a considerable alteration in the response to the braking action and irreversible damages to the braking system.
To obviate these problems, brake calipers are provided with suitable cooling systems. To the purpose, a number of solutions are known.
JP 03-194226 describes a brake caliper for a disc brake in which a same flow of cooling air is conveyed by means of ducts to the rear area of the pads, and subsequently, by passing through passageways formed in the thickness thereof, it reaches the interface between pads and disc. However, this solution requires the through-ducts to be formed in the pads, with the consequent reduction in the friction surface that presses against the disc while braking. Furthermore, the cooling by the flow of cooling air can only occur when the pads are not in contact with the disc, since the passageways formed in the pads are frontally occluded by the disc while braking.
JP 62-67337 describes a brake caliper of a disc brake in which an individual flow of cooling air is conveyed in a cavity being formed in a pad-operating piston, from which it subsequently reaches the seat of the disc and pads through radial openings in the piston. However, according to this solution, the flow of cooling air sequentially passes through the piston cavity and the disc area and it is already heated when it reaches the latter, and thus ensuring a cooling action to be only carried out in the area between the piston and pad.